Biscuits
by AnnaSteele
Summary: Just something I thought of while talking to my friend about biscuits :P Cath/Vartann pairing. Enjoy!


_Ok, this is my first M rated fic ever so I would really appreciate reviews. Or I may never write it again :P Thanks to Nadia for the encouragement and for BETAing *hugs* Couldn't have finished it without you. Also, thank you for being my inspiration whilst writing this :P_

_Now, on with the story..._

* * *

Catherine grinned as Tony Vartann backed her into her house, attacking her lips with his own. As the door closed behind them, Catherine found herself pressed up against it with Tony's lips moving to her neck, leaving deliciously wet kisses there. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, desperate for more contact.

"I've wanted you all day," he murmured as his hand slipped beneath her tank top, caressing the soft skin of her side.

"Hmmm not as much as I've wanted you." She urged his head up so she could claim his lips again, battling ferociously to gain entry into his mouth which he gladly permitted. As their tongues duelled, Catherine slipped her arms in between them to open the buttons of Tony's shirt, never for a second parting from his mouth. Tony crept his hand further up Catherine's side until it reached the rim of her bra, gently running his thumb along it. Meanwhile Catherine's hands explored the newly exposed skin of Tony's chest. As Catherine lowered her head to press her lips to his chest, they were interrupted by a loud crash from the kitchen.

Catherine's head snapped back up and she looked at Tony, startled. "What was that?" She whispered worriedly.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me?" He began buttoning his shirt back up, feeling exposed since Catherine was no longer interested in his chest. Eager to investigate, Catherine straightened herself up and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the kitchen. "Come with me."

As she was about to open the door, she hesitated. Turning to face Tony, she nudged him against the wall behind her, making sure he'd be okay should anything come flying out from the kitchen as soon as she opened the door. She heard a quiet laugh coming from behind her.

"Why are you laughing?" She looked back at Tony, frowning.

"You... I think you're overreacting." He laughed again. "Plus this is sort of strange since normally I'm the one in your position."

She looked at him disapprovingly and turned her attention back to the door. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the handle and quickly pushed the door open, hiding against the wall, not daring to look inside. Nothing happened. Catherine and Tony looked at each other, contemplating their next move when they heard a voice.

"… Mom?"

A relieved Catherine peeked inside the kitchen, finding Lindsey standing there wearing an apron with a pot in her hand, looking utterly confused.

"Lindsey, what on earth are you doing here?" She asked her daughter as she entered the kitchen, while Tony stayed in the hall. He figured it was best since he and Catherine hadn't told anybody about their relationship yet. Not even Lindsey. "I thought you were going to Emily's today."

A voice appeared at the far side of the kitchen, causing Catherine to turn around. "Hello Ms Willows."

"Oh hi Emily." Catherine replied smiling and turned her attention back to her daughter. "So what is actually going on in here?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest, referring to the apron her daughter was wearing.

"We're baking, mom. Caramel squares. Emily's mom wouldn't let us do it in her house because she had visitors. We're actually pretty much done, just waiting for the chocolate to set now." Lindsey grinned, feeling quite proud of herself.

"Were you using the oven?" Catherine asked warily.

Lindsey sighed. "Yes… but at least your house is still intact!" She joked, receiving a pointed look from Catherine.

"Well clean this mess up when you're done, okay Linds?" Catherine moved to leave the kitchen, wanting to get back to Tony but was stopped by Lindsey.

"Wait, don't you want to try what we made?" She tilted her head slightly, waiting for her mother to answer.

"Uhh… okay then. I want to see you eat it first though." Catherine smiled at her daughter, showing that she was joking.

"We haven't poisoned it, mom," Lindsey rolled her eyes. She made a couple of slices in the tray and lifted a piece from it for Catherine to try before cutting pieces for herself and Emily too. They simultaneously nibbled at the biscuits as Lindsey awaited her mother's reaction.

Catherine raised her eyebrows approvingly. "This is actually pretty good Linds. Where did you learn to make this anyway?" She shoved another piece into her mouth.

"Grandma." Lindsey told her simply. The trio ate in silence before Catherine remembered Tony out in the hall again.

"I'll be right back, Linds," she excused herself, heading out of the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Tony leaning against the wall with his arms folded. She mimicked this, facing him.

"Don't you want to come through?" She asked quietly with a smirk.

"I just thought I'd wait here for you. I didn't want to upset Lindsey by being here." He looked into her eyes. She gazed lovingly at him, a slight smile playing on her lips before leaning in to give him a light kiss.

"Come on," she whispered. "I'll formally introduce you. It's about time anyway." She grinned and took his hand, pulling him behind her into the kitchen.

Lindsey was cutting up the rest of the biscuits in the tray and looked up when she heard her mother re-enter the kitchen, a slightly apprehensive Tony following her. She frowned a little, temporarily forgetting about the tray.

"Lindsey… I'd like you to meet somebody." Catherine began, pulling Tony to her side and linking arms with him, briefly looking up at him. "This is Tony Vartann, he's a detective with LVPD. He's a good friend of mine and I think you'll be seeing a lot more of him."

Lindsey looked a little confused. "Good friend? Aren't you dating?" She raised an eyebrow. Tony concealed a laugh realising how alike she and her mother were.

Catherine stuttered. "Uhh… yes… yes we are." She nodded slightly, blushing.

"Well… why didn't you just say that then?" Lindsey smiled and approached Tony. She held out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you Tony, I'm Lindsey."

Tony shook her offered hand. "It's nice to meet you too Lindsey. I've already heard so much about you." He smiled, relieved that the girl seemed to accept him immediately.

Lindsey eyed him sceptically. "Good things?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Excellent things, actually." He winked at her causing her to laugh slightly. Catherine rolled her eyes and smiled at their exchange. She was proud of how mature her daughter was being in handling the situation.

"So would you like to try our biscuits, Tony?" Lindsey asked eagerly, picking up the tray and offering it.

"Yeah, they look great." He lifted a piece from the tray and bit into it. As he did so, it crumbled and he dropped some into the collar of his shirt. Catherine spotted this and narrowed her eyes, biting her lip slightly, longing to remove it. Then an idea popped into her head which made her change her mind about taking it away right then. After Tony had complimented Lindsey and Emily on their baking skills she turned to Lindsey.

"Hey Linds, how about you take some over to Emily's to let her family try it. It's just far too good for us to keep to ourselves." Catherine rolled her eyes and grinned at Lindsey.

"Thanks for the sarcasm, mom," Lindsey scowled mockingly.

"I'm serious, it's really good Lindsey," Catherine chuckled.

Lindsey sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Come on Emily." She beckoned her friend who followed her out of the kitchen with a polite goodbye to Tony and Catherine.

Catherine listened until they had closed the front door behind them before setting her sights on Tony and the crumbs in his collar. She took him by the waist, pushing him into the kitchen wall where she leaned up to his neck. Seductively, and ever so slowly, her tongue made a tantalising trail up his neck from his collar, dragging the crumbs with it.

Tony swallowed, trying to keep himself under control but found he was failing. "C-Cath… What are you doing?" He stuttered. He placed his hands on her hips.

Catherine flicked her tongue taking the crumbs into her mouth and looked up at him, grinning provocatively, knowing full well the effect she was having on him. "Nothing…" she purred before descending on his lips. She let out a small sigh as their tongues met and began to dance. Her hands snaked down to his trousers, finding his button which she roughly pulled open along with the zipper. Tony pulled away from her mouth for a moment to protest. He felt a little uneasy not knowing how long Lindsey would actually be gone.

"Cath…" He began but was cut off.

"Shut up." Catherine's mouth was on his again in a searing kiss. He felt her hand creep into his trousers and her long fingers gently massaging the growing bulge she found there through his underwear. He gripped her hips tightly as their kisses grew more desperate, not wanting her to stop but afraid that Lindsey would walk in. He tried again to break their kiss. "Cath are you really sure about this?"

Her hand paused, still covering his hardening member and she looked at him with darkened eyes. "You said you've been wanting me all day… so take me." She whispered huskily, moving her fingers again but only lightly. They stared at each other, his breath quickening with her ministrations. He glanced at her swollen lips, her tongue running along the inside of her upper teeth as she concentrated on arousing him even more and the slight flush of her cheeks and couldn't resist. Quickly turning them, Catherine found herself the one being pressed against the wall, Tony's hands still gripping her hips firmly. She grinned mischievously, which only fuelled his desire even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her body and kissed him passionately as his hand found his way under her tank top, not stopping until it reached her encaged breasts which he took in his hand. Catherine let out a low moan and pulled him even closer, almost trying to mould their overheated bodies together. Tony broke away from the kiss briefly to tug Catherine's top over her head and remove his own shirt so that their skin could make contact as their lips crashed together again, causing them to moan in unison.

As Tony pressed Catherine into the wall behind her, she felt his pulsating arousal against her abdomen, eliciting a rush to her core. "Tony," she whispered breathlessly, breaking their kiss. "I thought I could do this here but I can't. It's too risky. Take me upstairs." She kissed him again. Tony took her by the hand, leading her out in front of him. He gave her ass a swift slap. "Go. Quick." He instructed, picking up their discarded clothing and eagerly following upstairs behind her.

In the bedroom, Catherine hurriedly removed her form fitting trousers in order to speed things up and she now stood exposed apart from a black lace bra and thong. Tony's breath caught in his throat when he saw her and his ability to move became temporarily restricted. She looked breathtaking. He hastily removed his trousers and moved to the spot right in front of her where he reached round to remove her bra painfully slowly, his eyes darkening as her breasts were freed. She stood still and allowed him to do as he pleased, despite her desperation to be ravished. He used the same tenderness in slipping off her thong and, momentarily distracting her with his gaze, he scooped her up in his arms in one swift move. She wound her long dancers legs around his waist and held on to his shoulders. "How did you get so devastatingly sexy?" He asked her as he walked her to the bed. Catherine only smirked in reply, unable to think of a witty answer in that moment and let out a small squeal as he dropped her onto the bed. She quickly moved up to the pillows and raised herself up on her elbows, eagerly anticipating his next move. She grinned as he made a show out of removing his boxers and bit her lower lip as he hovered over her and moved between her legs, admiring her.

"I'm one lucky son of a bitch."

Catherine smiled and watched as he lowered himself to place a trail of light kisses up her abdomen, pausing between her breasts. He diverted his attention to the taut peaks, lightly nipping at them with his teeth and soothing with his tongue, causing her to tip her head back and moan. Tony took this opportunity to move in on her neck, giving it the same treatment. Her heart thudded in her chest as he hit the right spot and her arousal skyrocketed. She lowered herself onto her back and placed her hands on his chest as he moved in on her again, preventing him from doing so.

"Enough. I want you. Now," she told him sternly.

"Fine," he kissed her lightly. "Impatient."

He tested her readiness by slipping his cock between her folds, finding that she was more than ready and she grinned at him. He took this as his cue and buried himself in her warmth. She let out a gasp and dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulders, arching towards him. Tony thought he saw pain flash across her face and halted still fully sheathed in her walls.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

She smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. It's just still a shock to the system sometimes." She winked and Tony grinned at her

"You're no good for my ego." He gave her a kiss. "I'll go slow."

"No! Give me all you have," she bit her lip, smiling seductively at him. Tony began moving slowly and Catherine pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and crossing her ankles as she did so. They set a rhythmic pace together, touching and kissing occasionally. Moans of pleasure filled the room as the couple hurtled towards orgasm. Catherine tightened her legs around Tony's waist and whispered "harder baby."

This fuelled Tony's desire and he complied, pulling out of Catherine before plunging back inside her, causing her to call out his name and grip his forearm down by her waist. "Oh my God," she gasped. He took her hand and moved it up beside her head on the pillow, keeping up a steady and vigorous momentum. As she tilted her head back and gripped his hand, he leaned down to nibble on her neck, feeling the vibration of her moans on his lips. He felt Catherine nearing her end as her muscles tightened slightly around his shaft, pushing him towards his release too, causing him to quicken his movements.

"Oh God! Fuck me Tony," Catherine cried out, rocking her hips in conjunction with Tony's thrusts.

"Jeez, you're feisty tonight woman." He stated through gritted teeth as he was holding back.

"You bring it out in me." She told him breathlessly. She slipped her hand from under his to wrap her arms around his torso, pulling him lower so that their bodies were skimming each other with every movement. Tony suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts, intensifying the fiery ache within Catherine.

"Oh yes! Right there," Catherine screamed out. "God, I'm so close Tony." She trailed her fingernails down Tony's spine, reaching his ass as she ground her hips against his. As Tony felt the sting in his buttocks, his hips jerked, evoking Catherine's orgasm and throwing her into ecstasy. Her nectar showered his cock as the clenching of her pelvic muscles proved to be the last straw for Tony and his climax ensued. He grunted as his warm seed filled Catherine, relieving the pressure in his balls and he rode out his orgasm, gradually slowing to a halt.

Tony rested lightly on top of Catherine as they tried to regain normal breathing rates, overwhelmed with pleasure. Catherine still had her hands on his ass and lightly traced the nail marks she felt there when she heard Tony mumble something into the crook of her neck.

"Hmm, what was that?" She asked. Tony lifted himself to look into her eyes and hesitated a little.

"I love you," he repeated timidly. A smile slowly spread over Catherine's lips and she tilted her head to the side.

"That's the first time you've said that." She said quietly, her stomach doing flips.

"I know." Tony gazed at her and tenderly swept her hair away from her forehead. Catherine's smile widened.

"I love you too." She replied barely above a whisper. Tony leant in to place a long, gentle kiss against her lips.

"How's your ass?" Catherine asked, smirking as they pulled apart.

"Scarred I think," Tony laughed slightly, inciting a giggle from Catherine. They switched positions so that Catherine was tucked in at Tony's side and they lay together in silence for a while. Just as Catherine was beginning to dose off, she heard Tony's voice bringing her back into full awareness.

"Do you think Lindsey will have any of those biscuits left?"


End file.
